Ready or not, Here they come
by TheNachoMaster
Summary: ZAOCR, DATR, GiAMR Earth is in trouble and the Resisty have to team up with a band of Defects to stop the Irken armada from destroying earth and Killing Zim. Will they live through this war between Humans and Irkens? (T for Gore. This is to be animated, at the end of each chapter, I leave a link for people who would like to help!)


_Hi guys! I'm So sorry I haven't uploaded Anything in forever! (Coughcough BLAME TF2) But I'm alive now! I've rebooted an old version of a script and put it into more of a Story form. Anyway, Enjoy~!_

_LEGEND:_

**Bold = Narrator**

_Italic = Irken Language_

Underline = Author's notes

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! I ONLY OWN IRIS_**

* * *

**Do you ever feel that somehow you just don't belong? That's exactly how I felt ever since I was a smeet.**

Inside an Irken nursery, A smeet is ready to be extracted from a containment tube. A long mechanical arm reaches out for the tube, the clamp opening to get a grip on the metal rim of the tube. Once the clamp was securely gripped on the tube, it pulled it out of the small space in which it had stayed in. Another long mechanical arm gripped it's clamp to the bottom of the tube. The two metal clamps proceeded to break the glass on the tube, allowing the delicate, lifeless smeet to free fall to the ground.

Two drills proceeded to poke two small holes along the smeet's spine, a small bit of magenta blood oozing from the punctures. A pak was then placed over top of the two holes, connecting to her spine. Another machine sent electricity through the small body of the smeet, bringing her to life. Large Warnings flashed on a large screen behind the machines, reading '_WARNING: POWER OVERLOAD_' before the power cut, shutting off all machines, a power surge running through the nursery. A few maintenance bots went to work, re-attaching wires and pressing multiple flashing buttons. The power flashed back on, the machine's gear working as they attempted to turn themselves back on. The tiny smeet's pack still whirred with electricity, but she stay laid lifeless on the ground. After a couple of bright sparks flew from her pak, the Smeet shot up to her feet.

"Welcome to life Irken child, Report for duty." The choppy voice emitted from a machine. The smeet's greyish-purple eyes stared blankly around her surroundings, in confusion. She twitched each time her pak sparked, the excess electricity in the pak burning the inside mechanics. A large tube slowly emerged from the ground, taking the poor smeet by surprise. She perked her curled, leathery lekku at the tube before taking a few steps toward it. The frail, irken smeet looked down the tube, to see where it lead too, but only to fall head first down the tube. She let out a high pitched squeal as she fell down the tube, having barely any space to move. She had fell through the tube for at least a minute before she slammed her head onto another smeet. The tube was plugged. She attempted to switch positions so she wouldn't be upside down, but before she could react, another irken child and gone down the tube, landing right on top of the smaller smeet. Her breath was knocked out of her, the much larger smeet in a bit of shock from the landing. Her and plenty of other smeets were jammed up in the cramped tube, causing their bodies to collide with other. She moved her head to look out the side of the clear tube to see what had happened.

A short smeet was standing on the outside, his straight lekku perked and his large magenta eyes staring at the tube. He had broken it. Another, shorter and fatter smeet stood beside him, with a more panicked expression on his face. The duo took off, away from the tube before maintenance robots floated their way over, fixing the clog in the tube. And before she could blink, she was shot out of the tube, landing roughly on the metal flooring. She stifled a groan before using her stubby arms to push her body up. Her dull-purple eyes staring at the machinery that laid there. large monitors spread across the wall, wires hanging from the ceiling. She shakily walked towards one of the machines before stopping in front of one of the monitors. It had plenty of irken words being written out at high speeds, too fast for the smeet to read. Wires suddenly connected to her pak and the monitor had changed. It read '_Downloading Memory..._' In irken. The female smeet cringed as the sudden change to her happened, all these sudden thoughts and personalities flooding into her pak. After the Downloading had finished, the wires detached.

"_Report for duty._" The monitor spoke in a monotone, deep voice. The smeet opened her lips and finally spoke for the first time. "_Iris._" Her feminine voice spoke. Iris. That was her name. Strange name for a outsider, but a normal name for an Irken. "_Your future job will be: Technician. Report for Training._" The Monitor's dull voice had spoken, an image appearing on the screen. It was an irken symbol with gears for eyes. Creepy. Iris shuddered before following a line of smeets. She didn't know where she was going, but her guts were telling her that this way the right way. They entered a hallway, the walls covered in some high-tech machinery. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she eyed tall irkens standing side by side. A door was behind them, and she saw plenty of smeet walking into them before receiving a nod from the Full-grown irken standing in front of the door. Technician. She needed to find an irken that looked like a technician. Iris's mind clicked and she knew exactly what was going on. They were sorting the smeets by their future jobs. She gazed upon how each one of them were dressed. She saw one that looked about right for her. It wore goggles, a short-sleeved uniform which draped a little in the back and black gloves. She quickly scurried over, wanting to get a move on. The irken's green eyes stared at her with a partial glare.

He nodded lightly and the door opened, allowing her to step in. Iris rushed in, the door shutting loudly behind her. Her purple eyes scanned around her before a flat machine floated towards her. Iris stared at it in a bit of shock, her lekku twitching. "_State your name._" The machines more high-pitched voice spoke to her. Iris softened her gaze before speaking. "_Iris._" She spoke her name once again. How many darn robots was she going to have to say her name to? The robot split in half, a green glow connecting the two sides of the flat machine. What on irk was this thing about to do to her? "_Turn around._" It spoke. Was this thing about to take off her pak? Iris's mind raced with fear as she shakily turned around, exposing her delicate pak. A droplet of sweat had made it's way from her forehead to her cheek. A whirring sound came from behind her, but she didn't dare to look behind her. The whirring soon stopped, and Iris began to wonder why she hadn't died yet. She turned around and the robot had put itself back into one robot.

"_Scan complete. Report to room D 25._" The small robot spoke before floating away from her. Iris smacked herself in the face for being that stupid. Of course it was just scanning her. And she had just made a unnecessary scene. She grumbled to herself before moving her way down the corridor, reading the signs on the doors. The corridor seemed endless, doors after doors after doors. Iris finally found her room, in which the door slid open and she stepped in. The door closed and left Iris in the room. The walls were a magenta metal, and the floor was a darker shade. A few wires hung from the ceiling and a Machine emerged from the wall. Iris stepped over to the machine. It was tall and once again, thin. Her curled lekku perked before she saw a screen on the side. It had writing on it, and it read '_Step inside for uniform_'. The Machine split in half, signalling Iris to step between the split machine. Iris took a shaky step inside before a uniform materialized onto her. She froze in a bit of surprise, not expecting that. Once it had finished, Iris stepped out and the machine rebuilt itself and went back into the wall. Iris took a look at her uniform. It looked exactly like the one that the Older technician was wearing. But, the colours were different, matching the colour of her eyes. A smile curled onto her lips, Not too shabby.

**But I did something that changed my life forever.**

Iris looks much more mature, a bit taller and seemed to look more adult than smeet. She was walking with a crowd of technicians in training, from her academy. They were walking down a street like area, but they had a metal roof and the floor was a dark magenta metal. the outer edges of the road had safety railing, to make sure no irken would fall down the pit. This planet that they lived on was being mined out, and was used for academies and jails. but every few minutes of walking, you'd see the road bulge out into a circle, and there was no railing around it. They used those to execute beings, pushing them down in which they would fall to their death. Iris continued to follow the crowd. They had just finished the days training and they were heading back to their stations. You could tell Iris out from the crowd, her frail and small figure made her look at least 10 years younger than the irkens around her. And Iris despised every irken around her. They were haughty, and would brag a lot, and she found it more annoying than listening to someone scream into your lekku for 10 minutes straight. She had always asked herself why she hated everyone around her. She couldn't stand them and usually wished they would die from their pak being ripped off by some rabid creature. Was something wrong with her? Every now and then, her pak Would shock her, electricity pulsing through her. And this happened ever since her pack was activated. Iris always felt even hated the newly appointed tallests, Red and Purple.

Soon, Iris's lekku were stung by the cries of a child. Iris had stopped in her tracks. Her blood felt like it had frozen, and as she turned to her side, she spotted an Elite with an electric Pitch-fork pointed at four Vortian children. Tears were streaming down their cheeks as they were forced to walk backwards. They were going to be killed by being pushed off. The irken race had taken over Vort after Red and Purple were appointed Tallest. And Iris glared at them all the way through the ceremony of taking over the planet. And there on the stage during the celebration, they killed the Vortian leader, Ruinne Ashain. His head was cut off with an electric axe. It still scarred Iris to this day. Anger flood through her veins as she glared at the elite. She wasn't going to let him take the lives of children. Even though Iris was still considered a smeet, she preferred to act older.

Iris went to work, crouching and sneaking through the crowd. Her small size came to a pro to this situation, and being short was frowned upon irkens. She had snuck through the crowd with ease, not many Trainees noticing her. Once she had got into striking range, she carefully snatched a laser gun from his utility belt. Even though fear was dripping from her forehead, she did her best to try and aim with her shaky hands. One of her three fingers grazed the trigger button, and all she saw was a spray of magenta blood before the Elite fell to the ground. The four vortian children looked to her with shock and fear in their eyes, their stubby horns perking towards her. Iris shakily dropped the gun, her breath daring to stop. her blood felt like ice and her body just felt like she had been struck with lightning. Loud alarms began to ring, causing Iris to fall to her knees and cover her lekku.

Iris heard loud footsteps coming towards her. She felt her body freeze, tears stinging her cheeks. The vortian children let out screams of fear at the Footsteps began to get louder and louder. This was it. Iris was going to die. The footsteps had stopped and she could feel eyes burning holes into her body. She turned her head around to see plenty of elites, shooting her the most dirtiest glares she had ever seen. Her small wrists were snatched roughly and put into cuffs, and same with the four children. Iris screamed and kicked as they dragged her and the Children away, a crowd of Wide-eyed irkens watching in shock at what had just happened. Tears were now free-falling from her eyes, she couldn't control her emotions. She felt fear, anger and regret all at once. Iris was overwhelmed, her head pounding and her wrists burning. Her eyes were shut tight, she didn't want to see what was happening.

After what seemed like hours, They had stopped. Iris opened her eyes to see the tallest, Red and Purple looking down at her, glares formed on their face. Iris's eyed widened with fear, Her mind racing at how she was going to die. Her life, wasted. "_So, You'd think that you wouldn't be caught? That soldier spent over 10 years of training. And you killed_ _him_." (10 Irken years are 100 Human years.) Tallest Purple had hissed at her, flicking her face with one of his two fingers. Iris winced at the sudden contact, stinging pain shot up from her cheek. Iris turned her head to see what else was around her. Thousands of irkens were in front of the stage, watching with glares as she was exposed. Could this day be any worse? Well of course, She hadn't even reached her punishment.

"_Well, congratulations. You just won the rest of your life working in a lab. And since you like the vortians so much, you can keep them with you. At the labs, you'll be forced to do all sorts of horrible things. Forced to be with unknown aliens too see if their deadly or not and plenty of other horrid things._" Tallest Red had pointed to a transport pod. That was the last thing she was going to ride in. Ever. A bit of hope sparked into her heart, She had a chance of escape. Her head turned to the Vortian children, who were still staring at her, wide-eyed. It's like they had never seen an Irken before. She turned her head back to the Tallest, and they were standing beside a monitor. It was Iris's job status. She swallowed dryly in fear to see what was about to happen.

The symbol for a technician faded away, and there faded in, the symbol of a defective. Iris had frozen. There, right on her Job status was an Irken symbol, but with only one eye. She was a defective. An outcast. Tallest Red gave a small nod to the Elite who was behind Iris, in which he nudged Iris in the back of the head with his Laser-Rifle. She drooped her lekku and moved her way towards the transport pod, her body aching in fear. She was pushed roughly into the pod, and she took a seat on one of the elite sat next to her, His rifle still poised at her head. The vortian children followed after them, taking seats in the bench in front of her seat, where two elites poised rifles at them. A pilot sat at the main seat, where he could control the pod. The opening closed and they set off.

"You saved us!" One of the vortian children spoke with enthusiasm. Iris turned her head to the vortian who spoke to her. He was light blueish-Gray with dark green eyes. Iris stared blankly at him for a few minutes before speaking to him. "What's your names?" Iris said with a crackling voice. She was tired and worn out. The vortians face lit up at her kindness "I'm Lard Nar! And this is Taiyu Ri, Syin Nik and Riri Lu." He spoke a bit loud for Iris. Taiyu Ri was a pale purple Vortian with yellow eyes and short yet feminine eyelashes. Syin Nik was Dark brown with lightly blue eyes. Riri Lu was light Red with pale lime green eyes and short, curled eyelashes. Iris smiled lightly, but she wanted to disappear. She just wanted to leave and restart her life.

**I spent 60 years on that dreaded science station. We had the perfect plan to escape.. Well at least Near perfect.**

Alarms beeped as the group ran down a hallway. Everything was white. The walls, the floor and the ceiling. That's a science lab for you. They had broken out of their containment cells and they were finally going to escape. Iris looked much more mature, more feminine and a tiny bit taller. The Vortians were much more mature looking, and since Vortians didn't live as long as Irkens, they aged quicker. Iris's lekku hurt from the constant noise of the alarm, but she could care less. She needed to get out of here. She craved freedom. Elites followed behind them, their weapons drawn and ready to shoot. They passed signs and took sharp turns. They knew this place like the back of their head. They have finally found the right place. The sign on the door read '_Emergency pods_'. They finally had their freedom at their fingertips. They barged through the door, rushing towards the escape pods. They only needed one to get out of here.

Iris got the Vortians into the pods, and just as she was about to get in, the seal on the pod closed. She attempted to open it again, but it was locked. Her blood turned to ice and she looked through the clear seal with fear overwhelming her expression. Lard Nar was attempting to open the seal, but nothing worked. He pressed his head against the seal and spoke to Iris for possibly the last time. "Find us when you escape! We'll take down the Irken menace, just like we planned!" He spoke just before the pod shot out of the station and into space. Iris was left and the Elites had bursted through the door. Iris screamed at the top of her squeedly spooch before a gun butt slammed her in the back of her head. The world was spinning around her before it all faded into darkness. Was this the last time she would breathe?

* * *

**That was much longer than wanted. I managed to finish this in one day WOW. I have too much time on my hands. Please no flags and I desperately need voice actors! This will be animated and I need your help to make this happen! Please go to here to apply: /watch?v=i-BnZGVUqpw**

**Please Review, I'd love to have some help on this, I'm very young and I love to have help.**

**Peace out 3 - TheNachoMaster**


End file.
